staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Marca 2000
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Sydney (9) - serial komediowy, USA 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Wombelki - serial anim., Kanada 9.10 Mama i ja-program dla dzieci 9.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach- felieton 10.00 Randall i duch Hopkirka (9,10) - serial krymin., W. Bryt. 11.40 Taki jest świat - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (315) - telenowela, Polska 13.10 Taksówka Jedynki: Karate-program rozrywkowy 13.25 Kwadrans na kawę - magazyn 13.45 Życie prawdziwe, życie sztuczne (1/2) - film dok., Francja 14.20 Wyprzedzić chorobę - magazyn medyczny 14.40 Susanne (9) - kurs języka niemieckiego (stereo) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz po latach 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces - telenowela, USA 18.30 Credo 2000: Sobór - magazyn 19.00 Wieczorynka: Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (76) - serial kryminalny, USA 21.00 Zawsze po 21-szej -magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Asfaltowe tango - komedia obycz., Francja/Rumunia 0.35 Jarosław Iwaszkiewicz po latach - reportaż 1.10 MdM - program rozrywkowy 1.40 Zwierzozbliżenia: Władza 2.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 2.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (62) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (97/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (101) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Nowosielski o ikonie - program ekumeniczny 17.25 Pytania o reformę szkolnictwa 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Dwójkomania 19.30 Adam Makowicz i Kwartet Wilanów grąją Chopina 20.00 Święta wojna (5) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.25 Magazyn teatralny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Z archiwum X (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Ekstradycja 3 (4/10) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 0.00 Wojny tytoniowe (1) - serial dok. 0.50 Wina - dramat psychologiczny, Irlandia 2.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą (54) - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.35 Batman w dwadzieścia lat później (10) - serial anim., USA 8.00 Voltron (15) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (55) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Tato, co ty na to (8) - serial komediowy, USA 9.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (34) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (65) - telenowela 11.30 Powrót Supermana (79) - serial przygodowy, USA 12.30 Rodzina zastępcza (27) - serial komediowy, Polska 13.00 Miodowe lata (39) - serial komediowy, Polska 13.30 Gospodarz 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Faceci w czerni (8) - serial anim., USA 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (94) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.45 Alvaro (66) - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria (66) - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (35) - telenowela 20.00 V.I.P. (19) - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur (104) - serial obycz., USA 21.50 System (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 23.55 Super Express TV 0.10 Wariatka - dramat obycz., USA 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TV 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko: "Pranie mózgu" - serial młodzieżowy prod. USA 7.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki (22): "Trzy wiewiórki i maleństwo", "Duch w rock operze" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Ten sam świat - poradnik 8.45 To jest temat - reportaż 9.00 Niezapomniany (95/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.30 Niezapomniany (96/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 Kowalski i Szmidt 11.30 Mickiewicz dla dorosłych 11.40 Z lamusa techniki: "Polska kolej żelazna" - program edukacyjny 11.55 Rap na drodze: "zasady, liczby, kilometry" - program edukacyjny 12.10 Ścieżki z raju: "Teorie pochodzenia człowieka" - felieton 12.30 Klub Filipa - program dla młodzieży (powt. ) 13.00 Portrety miast: "Milicz" - reportaż 13.30 Telekurier 14.00 Magazyn tenisowy 14.30 Krople miłości (132/148) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 15.00 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.25 Bliżej prawa 15.30 Zderzenia - program publicystyczny (powt. ) 16,00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Temat wiejski (powt.) 16.35 Kwiaty i ogrody - poradnik (powt.) 16.45 Bez ściągi - program młodzieżowy 17.20 Co jest grane? 17.30 Kość niezgody - program publicystyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18,20 Punkt - temat dnia 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Studio Trójki 19.00 Europa w zagrodzie - magazyn poruszający aktualne problemy rolnictwa 19.30 Pampalini - łowca zwierząt: "Pampalini i słoń" - polski serial animowany 19.40 Plastelinki: "Klocki" - polski serial animowany 19.50 Pampalini - łowca zwierząt: "Pampalini i struś" - polski serial animowany 20.00 Nauka po roku 2000: "Sieć komputerowa w służbie finansjery" - serial popularnonaukowy prod. USA 20.30 Niezapomniany (95/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 21.00 Niezapomniany (96/236) - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 21.30 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.40 Halo Trójka 22.00 Krople miłości (132) - telenowela prod. meksykańskiej (powt.) 22.30 To jest temat - reportaż (powt. ) 22.45 Ten sam świat - poradnik (powt.) 23.00 07 zgłoś się (8): "Dlaczego pan zabił moją mamę?" - serial sensacyjny TVP 23.55 Obszary Niemiec - serial dok. prod. niemieckiej 0.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.45 Kropka nad "i" 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Świnka - serial anim. 8.35 Farma pełna strachów - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila - telenowela 9.50 Kłamstwo i miłość - telenowela 10.40 Anna - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności - serial 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Start w TVN, meta na scenie 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.20 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Świnka - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 Ich czworo i pies - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu -liga dowcipów 17.15 TVN Fakty regionalne 17.35 WizjerTVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności - serial 20.30 To moje dziecko - film obycz. USA (1985) 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad "i" 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Multikino 0.05 Względne życie - serial 0.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 1.05 Granie na zawołanie Polsat 2 6.00 Przytul mnie 7.00 Makakofonia 7.30 Szok blok 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Hello Lady Lynn - serial anim. 9.00 Garfield - serial 9.30 Latający dom - serial 10.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 10.30 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 13.30 Soundtrack 14.00 Dżana 14.30 Oskar 15.00 Piosenka życzenie 16.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Hello Lady Lynn - serial anim. 17.40 Piłka w grze - serial anim. 18.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Jack niedźwiadek - melodramat USA (1993) 22.00 M.A.S.H. - serial 22.30 Ochrona absolutna - serial 23.25 Przybysz - serial 0.20 Przytul mnie 1 20 Piosenka na życzenie 2.20 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Dziennik krajowy 08:10 Sport-telegram; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Małe Formy Wielkich Mistrzów; Jerzy Skolimowski; powt. 09:05 Złotopolscy; odc. 154 - Interes; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler 09:30 Quasimodo; odc. 10 - Smocza skała; serial animowany dla dzieci 10:00 Polonica; Tajemnice Sahary; odc. 2/7; 1989 serial prod. włoskiej; reż: Alberto Negrin; wyk: Michael York, Ben Kingsley, James Farentino, Andie Mac Dowell, Daniel Olbrychski; powt. 10:50 Kronika Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; powt. 11:05 Literatura Polska od A do Z; odc. 3; program Tomasza Kamińskiego; powt. 11:20 Wielcy, więksi i najwięksi; Eleni - Jubileusz po grecku; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 MdM; program rozrywkowy; powt. 12:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 154 - Interes; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 13:10 Zaproszenie; Świątynie natury - Bieszczady; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego; powt. 13:30 Magazyn olimpijski; powt. 13:55 Magazyn informacji turystycznej; powt. 14:15 Wieści polonijne; powt. 14:30 Magazyn polonijny ze Szwecji; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Staroobrzędowcy; reportaż 15:30 Kusaki; reportaż 16:00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16:10 Rower Błażeja 16:15 Teleexpress Junior 16:20 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Quasimodo; odc. 10 - Smocza skała; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 17:45 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej 18:10 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki; powt. 18:40 Gość Jedynki 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 154 - Interes; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 9 - Plim Plam; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 19:58 Sport 20:00 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Nigdy tu już nie powrócę; 1990 autor Tadeusz Kantor; reż: Tadeusz Kantor; wyk: TAdeusz KAntor, Andrzej Welmiński, Ludmiła Ryba, Loriano Della Rocka, Zbigniew Gostomski 21:20 Kronika Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 21:35 Filmówka; Trochę wolności 21:55 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc. 5 - Podróż w Góry Świętokrzyskie; reportaż Mariusza Witalskiego 22:20 Wieści polonijne 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Linia specjalna 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 00:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 154 - Interes; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 01:20 Maurycy i Hawranek; odc. 9 - Plim Plam; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Złota Setka Teatru TV; Nigdy tu już nie powrócę; 1990 autor Tadeusz Kantor; reż: Tadeusz Kantor; wyk: TAdeusz KAntor, Andrzej Welmiński, Ludmiła Ryba, Loriano Della Rocka, Zbigniew Gostomski; powt. 03:20 Kronika Zimowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; powt. 03:35 Filmówka; Trochę wolności; powt. 03:55 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc. 5 - Podróż w Góry Świętokrzyskie; reportaż Mariusza Witalskiego; powt. 04:15 Wieści polonijne; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:00 Linia specjalna; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 07.40 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 07.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.50 Aktualności filmowe 08.00 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 (K) Powódź (Hard Rain) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Mikael Salomon, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Christian Slater, Randy Quaid, Minnie Driver (93 min) 10.00 (K) Deser: Pilnować żółwi - film krótkometrażowy 10.20 (K) Biuro na tranzystorach (Desk Set) - komedia, USA 1957, reż. Walter Lang, wyk. Spencer Tracy, Katharine Hepburn, Gig Young, Joan Blondell (99 min) 12.00 (K) Druga Księga Dżungli: Mowgli i Baloo (Jungle Book 2) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Duncan McLachlan, wyk. Jamie Williams, Bill Campbell (86 min) 13.30 (K) Wojna przyszłości - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Cholerny dzień (Une journee de merde) - komedia, Francja 1999, reż. Miguel Courtois, wyk. Richard Berry, Anne Brochet, Gilbert Melki, Christian Charmetant (92 min) 16.35 (K) Dzieci gorszego Boga (Children of a Lesser God) - melodramat, USA 1986, reż. Randa Haines, wyk. William Hurt, Marlee Matlin, Piper Laurie, Philip Bosco (114 min) 18.30 (K) Kotopies - serial animowany (dubbing) 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 19.40 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19.45 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 (K) Jak w masce (Behind the Mask) - film obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Mary McDonnell, Matthew Fox (90 min) 21.35 (K) CINEKLUB: Szpieg z przypadku (My Favourite Spy) - komedia, USA 1951, reż. Norman Z. McLeod, wyk. Bob Hope, Hedy Lamarr, Arnold Moss, Francis L. Sullivan (89 min) 23.05 (K) Żądło (The Sting) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1973, reż. George Roy Hill, wyk. Paul Newman, Robert Redford, Robert Shaw, Charles Durning (129 min) 01.10 (K) Red Line - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. John Sjogren, wyk. Chad McQueen, Dom DeLuise, Michael Madsen, Jan Michael Vincent (98 min) 02.50 (K) Pani Bovary to ja - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1977, reż. Zbigniew Kamiński, wyk. Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Tomasz Grochoczyński, Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda (81 min) 04.15 (K) Moja miłość (Object of My Affection) - komedia romantyczna, USA 1998, reż. Nicholas Hytner, wyk. Paul Rudd, Jennifer Aniston, Tim Daly, John Pankow (107 min) 06.05 (K) Nomenklatura - film dokumentalny Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Żandarm na emeryturze (Le gendarme en balade) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (90 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 11.50 Junior - program rozrywkowy 12.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.50 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.40 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 19.00 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.30 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.00 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 21.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.00 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 23.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.40 Tata nigdy się nie zgodzi (Papa veut pas que je tepouse) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Brunet, wyk. Martin Lamotte, Josiane Stolerm, Philippe Khorsand (90 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.20 Zaminowany świat 07.20 Beria - prawa ręka Stalina 08.10 Belle epoque? - Akurat 08.20 Gdybyśmy to wtedy wiedzieli 08.35 Kraj Basków - państwo bezprawia 10.10 Święto źrebaka 10.40 Na żywca 10.55 Cichy świadek 11.40 Clive Anderson, nowa nadzieja wbrew piekłu (3/4): Lagos 12.15 Celibidache - nic nie róbcie, pozwólcie muzyce powstać (2-ost.) 13.05 Czelabińsk - najbardziej skażone miejsce na ziemi 14.10 Pogranicza nauki 15.05 Aktualności z przeszłości (57) 16.00 Leo Mallet 16.55 Central Park (1/2) 18.20 Prawo ludu Nuba 19.05 Queen Mary - legenda Atlantyku 20.00 Wielkie wystawy: Sztuka egejska 20.30 Legendarne samoloty (5/6): KC - 135 21.25 Seks i medycyna 22.15 Australia - śladami dzikich koni 23.00 Wyzwolenie 00.15 Monica Lewinsky: za kulisami 01.10 Oblicza Amazonii (5-ost.): Daime - oszałamiające, leśne wino